


Cuddles with the NCT Dreamies

by castiels_kpop



Series: NCT Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Slight mention of Taeyong but not really, honestly the fluffiest thing I have ever written, too goddamned adorable for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: The NCT Dreamies have a day off and the only thing to come out of it is cuddles.





	Cuddles with the NCT Dreamies

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fricken cute I can't handle that I've actually written it

Jisung was cuddling with Chenle on the couch, the younger asleep with his head resting in Chenle’s lap. It was late at night, and the two of them had managed to get way too comfortable on the couch, to the point where neither of them wanted to move. Jisung was more than okay with this, as he considered Chenle to be the cuddliest member out of the seven of them. 

Chenle found Jisung to be soft and cute. He’d most likely never tell the younger, not really afraid of the consequences, but more afraid of hurting both Jisung and himself in the process. He would never jeopardize their friendship for something that he considered so inconsequentially stupid. 

And at the thought of Jisung, said boy shifted. He must not have been fully asleep, as he had enough energy to completely shift into Chenle’s lap, resting his head in the crook of the older boy’s neck. Chenle smiled and took the chance to whisper to him “cutie,” to which Jisung replied with a content sigh, as if he hadn’t heard Chenle. 

Chenle didn’t care, he was too focused on how cute Jisung was. He moved his hand up and down Jisung’s back, trying to help him fall back asleep. The younger boy let out another content sigh, and Chenle smiled at him. 

Soon, both boys were asleep. Jisung asleep on Chenle’s lap and Chenle asleep in possibly the worst position possible, but he didn’t mind. He was okay as long as Jisung was comfortable. 

Hours passed as the boys slept, morning coming sooner than they would’ve hoped if they were awake. And as morning came, some of the other members emerged from their rooms as well. Renjun was first, quick to jump on the couch and attempt to wake the two sleeping members. 

Jisung protested loudly, clinging onto Chenle while mumbling something about “Comfy hyung.” Renjun giggled as he attempted to coax the youngest awake with the promise of food. But even at the mention of food, Jisung opened his eyes and looked at Renjun, shaking his head. He wanted to stay, and considered it a win because Renjun gave up and decided to stay, cuddling up to the two members. 

After Renjun was Mark, who unceremoniously plopped himself next to Renjun and cuddled up. It seemed as if they were all going to end up in a big cuddle pile, which none of them would deny that they liked it. 

Haechan was the next to join them, rubbing his eyes as he sat himself in Mark's lap, ignoring quiet yet stern protests from the older. He soon fell asleep, finding Mark's lap to be quite suitable for an impromptu nap. 

Jeno and Jaemin joined soon after, a sleep-deprived Jeno following Jaemin first to the kitchen for food, and then to join the growing cuddle pile on the couch. Although there was not enough room, so they decided to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Jaemin sat down first and Jeno took his rightful place in Jaemin’s lap. 

All of the boys were glad that they had a day off, and they were most likely going to spend it how they already were. They would stay cuddled up with each other for the remainder of the day, most of them forgetting to eat breakfast but reveling in the comfort that all of the members brought each other. 

Mark didn't mind that he had Haechan in his lap, let alone the fact that the younger boy was sleeping. As far as he was concerned, he himself was comfortable and Haechan being asleep in his lap was just an added bonus. And an enjoyable and cute bonus at that. 

The boys on the floor soon joined Haechan in sleeping, feeling that they had woken up too early. They were comfortable with cuddling with each other, doing so almost every night because they were roommates and they found that sharing a bed was just better. 

Chenle was still asleep, which Jisung quietly giggled at. He thought that his hyung could sleep through anything, which he thought could be a little cute. Jisung yawned and nuzzled back into Chenle’s neck, finding himself to be the next boy to fall asleep. 

Renjun closed his eyes for a second, thinking that he could go and get some food when he heard his stomach grumble, but his mind had other plans. After Jisung fell asleep, Renjun did the same soon after. 

Mark took a look at the sleeping boy in his lap, having a little time to think to himself. He thought that Haechan could not have been more cute while sleeping, and that he was lucky to have such adorable members in his group, even if he only was a sub-leader under Taeyong.


End file.
